The present invention relates generally to security devices for barring the door of a doorway and, specifically, to a door bar device mounted on the inside of an outwardly swinging door to prevent unauthorized opening of the door.
In recent years, outwardly swinging door have become increasingly popular, especially on commerical buildings. Such doors are typically mounted in a door frame with the hinges situated along one vertical side of the door in the space between the door and the adjacent upright facing of the door frame. Such doors are especially suited for commercial buildings where fire regulations require an outwardly swinging exit door.
Since exit doors are often located at the side or rear of a commercial building, they present a security risk and are often the target of crimes against property such as breaking and entering and burglary. There exists a need for a security device for mounting within the interior of a building fitted with an outwardly swinging door which would prevent forced entry from the exterior of the building through the door.
While various security bars for doors are shown in the prior art, these devices have generally been found to be deficient in several respects. Certain of the prior devices have been overly complicated and expensive to manufacture. Other of the prior devices required drastic modification of the door frame of the building for installing the device. Other of the devices were always in place on the door, even when not in use, thereby detracting from the appearance of the door. Other of the prior devices were difficult to dismantle or disengage in order to, for instance, open the door of the building during an emergency such as a fire.